


【堂贤】架空队长与开锁匠

by yangjunyu13



Category: all旋儿, 孟鹤堂 - Fandom, 德云社, 秦霄贤 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangjunyu13/pseuds/yangjunyu13
Summary: 秦老师对外A得一副老子说2别人不敢说1，老娘让你往东你不敢走西的气场。毕竟队长皮下是只垂耳兔。暂且算个掉马。上升真人直接盘！！
Relationships: 堂贤 - Relationship
Kudos: 34





	【堂贤】架空队长与开锁匠

**Author's Note:**

> 前半段超级ooc。  
> 老秦A得不像个受，孟孟奶得不像个攻。
> 
> **动物描写预警。 dirty talk预警。

孟鹤堂出去赚了大半年外快，今儿好不容易回小园子，这被架空了的队长也是时候树立点威信了。刚进后台就瞅着秦老师四仰八叉跟个大爷似的坐在那儿，嘴里叼着棒棒糖的棍儿跟谦儿大爷嗑烟一个架势。

“秦大爷坐这儿想啥呢？？”  
“哟~~小宝贝儿~~”想着自家队长被lnm调戏，秦渣男每日一皮成就解锁达成（1/1）。

“TM我楔死你我！！没大没小。”孟鹤堂抄起手上的扇子就要干他。  
“我大不大队长心里没点逼数么？？”  
“行行行，反正你屌大也派不上用场，好好松松后面才是正经事。”不就是玛莎拉蒂么，谁不会开啊，呸。

秦霄贤舔了舔后槽牙。

“过来。”秦霄贤冲着自家队长招手。  
？？？？这么嚣张了吗？？这才多久不见？？他眼里还有没有我这个队长了？？孟鹤堂心里直嘀咕。

等孟鹤堂挪过来，秦霄贤一把把他拽到了自己腿上坐着，双手环住他的腰，脑袋靠着脖子蹭来蹭去。

“旋儿……别闹……”孟鹤堂推着他的脑袋。这不比在家随便闹，后台毕竟那么多人进进出出的，他俩的事也不是队里所有人都知道。正当两人你推我搡的时候，后台的门被“砰”地一声推开了。

“儿砸！！你爸爸我来了！！”来者不是别人，正是他俩这对“狗男男”地下情知情且唯一知情者——秦霄贤他“爸”兼亲生搭档——孙九香。所以每次只要孟鹤堂一使眼色，孙九香就替他儿子跟儿媳妇儿（划掉）队长打掩护。

就九香爸爸的身型来说，他这嗷唠一嗓子中气十足，给正在腻歪的俩人都吓了一居灵。

“…………对不起，打扰了。”九香转背就要走。

“孙九香你要死啊！！！”秦老师那个不经吓的尿性大家都知道，他刚才那一吼，差点让秦霄贤把孟鹤堂从他腿上撅下去。  
【大长虫:我被吓到了不打紧，但要是伤到我孟哥哥，老子他妈就跟你玩儿命。】

以至于孙九香一进门就看到秦霄贤一手拽着孟鹤堂的肩膀，一手摁着他的腰，姿势要多拧巴有多拧巴。以至于让这段奸情的唯一知情人直接跳过油门刹车给他俩开了一辆玛莎拉蒂。

“咳……这还是后台呢，你俩注意点公众影响……溜了溜了……”关门，跑路。

“妈的，看劳资今天不撅死他……”秦老师咬牙切齿气急败坏。  
“别忘了你是个逗哏，你拿什么撅他……”队长一语点醒梦中人。  
“你不是吗？！！还不是打不过周九良！！有脸说我了！！”得，大小姐炸毛了。

秦霄贤决定了，管你捧哏逗哏，今天台上撅死他丫的。

于是今天所有观众以及孙九香本人都觉得秦霄贤卯足了劲儿跟他不对付。平日里他那头发要薅了就薅了，今天还没等孙九香上手，秦霄贤就开始呲他。

“好凶一老秦………”今天现场所有观众的一致反映。  
九香爸爸：我有苦说不出……

等到秦霄贤下了台，看着孟鹤堂换好了褂，淡粉色衬得他整个人都带着一股贤妻良母气。

“我收拾好了先去暖车，演完了给我打电话。”秦霄贤替他整了整头发，在脸上轻轻落下一吻，使坏捏了捏队长敏感的腰，顶着他嗔怪的眼神钻进了更衣室。

孙九香倒是不着急，下了班儿等着后面一帮人，顺便拉几个人一块儿去打个牙祭。看到孟鹤堂下了台，今天这场子也算是结束了，孙九香“呲溜”一下窜过去，“孟哥…咱明天还有活儿呢……下手轻点儿……旋儿他腰不好……”孙九香蹿到孟鹤堂身边。

“就你话多？！！敢情我还得叫你一声老岳父呗？！他到底是你的人还是我的人啊？你这架我架得挺自然啊？？”  
“队长再见！！”九香拉起二脸懵的九泰跟二哥就蹿了出去。见孟鹤堂护食情绪高涨，孙九香这当父亲的也就放心了，别看他胖，跑的还挺快。他就坐等明天傻儿子到后台骂街。

另一边。  
孟鹤堂刚坐上车就看见秦霄贤笑得跟个二傻子似的，心情大好，揉了揉他的小脑袋瓜。  
“去去去，别给我发型整坏喽～～”甩开孟鹤堂的手，老秦“轰”地一脚油门就踩了出去。  
“臭小子你给我慢点儿！！”

半个多小时的车程硬是让秦老师压缩了近一半的时间，孟鹤堂生怕交警开着车在后头狙他俩。  
停了车人还迷迷糊糊的，这小年轻就是不一样啊，飙车也太凶猛了点儿......好不容易清醒了一会儿，提溜着小孩儿就上了楼。

刚等孟鹤堂开了门放下钥匙，秦霄贤就一个蹦跶挂在了他身上。  
“哎哟我去……祖宗你慢点儿……”孟鹤堂瞅着眼前的电线杆子，生怕他摔了，只好双手托着他的屁股，浑身没得二两肉。

秦霄贤两条竹竿腿在孟鹤堂身后缠着麻花，双手紧紧扣着他的脖子，两人额头贴额头鼻尖儿碰鼻尖儿，来回摩挲吐露着好久不见的想念。

“孟哥哥……”秦霄贤弱弱地吐出几个字。  
“你怎么不长肉啊？？又不好好吃饭吗？？”揉了揉仅剩最后一点肉的小屁股。  
“想你想的吃不下。”秦霄贤耷拉着个脑袋在孟鹤堂肩膀上敲，“你不在我太无聊了......他们都欺负我......我要被撅死了......”  
老秦：我好委屈一逗哏。

“行了行了，咱不委屈了昂～～被你们架空我说什么了嘛......”  
小孟儿：我好委屈一逗哏➕好难一队长。

秦霄贤突然安静了下来，拿脸不停地蹭着他哥，似有若无的呼吸声勾得孟鹤堂直咽唾沫星子。  
就这么抱了好一阵儿，直到孟鹤堂的腰开始对他发出抗议，他才松了手上的劲儿。

“旋儿啊......下来吧，好不好？？”这下小老弟被呼噜脑袋也不闹了，他这么安安静静地样子只有自己见过，但也是每次都要点时间去适应，缩在怀里小小一只，让人看着老心疼了。

孟鹤堂二话不说，掰过他的脸就开始啃他的嘴，他爱挂着就挂着吧，管那么多。

“想我了，嗯？？宝贝儿～～”轻轻咬了口红起来的耳朵。  
“嗯......”  
“有多想？”捏着下巴看着怀中微微喘息的人儿。  
秦霄贤没说话，在孟鹤堂怀里挺了挺腰。

孟鹤堂也感受到了从自己腰间，从小孩儿身上隔着牛仔裤都能清晰传来的热度。手上使了个向前的力，把小孩儿从自己手上落了下来，转眼就被钉在了门上。

“唔！！！”突然被抵上门，身后又戳上来一个硬梆梆的东西，秦霄贤被前后夹击磨得神智不清，口中泄了力飘出一声甜腻的软吟。

“怎么样？？舒服吗？？小宝贝儿～～”孟鹤堂转过他的脸，湿热压抑的字语以最短的距离送进耳窝钉进脑中。自打俩人进屋开始，就没来得及开灯，在黑暗狭窄的空间中，多巴胺使人更容易上头。

“孟哥哥......摸摸我吧......求求你了......”秦霄贤此刻就像一只发情的母猫，泪眼婆娑，紧咬下唇，期盼着能有同类来跟自己交媾。  
“旋儿，别咬自己。”孟鹤堂捏开他的嘴，塞进了两根手指头，”自己也来摸摸看？？“说罢，孟鹤堂抓着秦霄贤的手伸进了他的裤子里。

”啊！！唔......“火热的性器突然被捉住，秦霄贤整个人都颤了一下，本能反应地夹紧了屁股。孟鹤堂也不示弱，挺起腰在后面顶了两下，他明显感觉到两人手中的东西又跳了两下。

”要我就在这儿干你么？？嗯？？“话语间，舌头又伸进小孩儿的耳道里转了一圈，湿漉漉的。耳朵本来就敏感，秦霄贤被这一舔激得人直接踮了起来，往回落的时候无意间蹭过了孟鹤堂早就表示尊敬硬起来的东西，倒像是他在勾引人了。

“嘶......”孟鹤堂顶了顶后槽牙。  
“哥哥......要......唔......”秦霄贤扭动着他的麻杆腰（第一个蹦出来的词.....跳戏我错了），转头衔住孟鹤堂的嘴，砸吧砸吧的水声牵引着欲望的蒸腾。他有时候也享受小孩儿的主动，想着这小崽子没算白养。

皮带被松开，小细腰上挂不住的裤子应声落了地。精瘦的躯干和挺翘的臀部看起来有点不太和谐，但也不枉费队长每天供他吃供他穿的，那点肉也算是去了它该去的地儿，孟鹤堂很满意。撤出堵在小孩儿嘴里的手，抹了一把身后紧涩的通道，在白净浑圆的屁股蛋儿上留了个牙印。

“啊！！！”  
没等秦霄贤发完骚，直接被孟鹤堂架了起来。两人的裤子都被甩到了一边，长枪顶着紧闭的花口，秦霄贤顿时慌了，扭着身子想要逃开。

“你要是再乱动我就直接干操......”  
不得不说队长还是队长，一句话直接把秦霄贤唬成了蔫茄子。他就这么被孟鹤堂举着，还像是特意放低了高度，每走一步就会被身后孟鹤堂的东西戳一下，湿乎乎黏哒哒的。

“呜......孟哥放我下来......”像是给小孩把尿的姿势让秦霄贤整个人臊的不行，愣是再精虫上脑也让孟鹤堂给整醒了。当然，这个全过程他孟哥选择性失聪全当听不见。两步一晃三步一停地进了卧室，秦霄贤直接被摔到了床上。下半身光溜溜，上半身还穿的好好的，看了一眼罪魁祸首，emmmmm......也一样。

还没等大傻子缓过神，眼前人又压了上来，两人口中啧啧的水声引得人全身毛孔炸裂，被钳制在宽阔的臂膀里动弹不得。

宽松的衣服被掀了起来，激得秦霄贤打了个冷颤。下一秒被冷到立起来的乳尖就被包裹进了温热的口腔，让他整个头皮都在发胀。

“唔......孟哥......不要......”伸手推搡着胸前辛勤耕作的脑袋，却全身发软像挠痒痒。孟鹤堂被他瞎乱动的手烦的不行，直接把他衣服甩到一边，把他两条小细胳膊卡在了头顶。

孟鹤堂知道用什么方法让他乖乖就范，毕竟是自己一手调教开发出来的崽子。舌尖扫过敏感的上颚，看到怀中的人儿身体明显缩紧，握住小旋儿的手又多加了两分力。

“还闹吗？？”  
“不了不了......我错了......好哥哥放过我吧......孟孟......孟哥哥......孟小仙儿？？”  
某人已掉线。

“孟祥辉！！！！！”秦老师急眼了。 （原名梗我一定要玩一下嘻嘻嘻〃艸〃）

“啊！！！”没等反驳就被翻了个身，整个人被压着动弹不得，只听见身后一阵动静儿，下一秒冰凉的润滑液就大片大片地浇了下来。噗嗤噗嗤地水声让人怎么都难以直视，没等适应手指的尺寸，硬挺的凶器就直接顶了进来，穴肉直接吸进去一大半。

“呜……疼……”秦霄贤吸了吸鼻子。  
“我看你挺会吸？？”话音刚落，又顶进去一节。

“唔......啊……”秦霄贤咬着嘴，慢慢适应着体内的巨物，还时不时抬起腰扭两扭。逐渐放松的身体也适应了体内的东西，但只是停留在那里还不够，他需要更多的刺激。

“孟哥哥......你动一动......”秦霄贤用手肘撞了撞孟鹤堂的肩膀。  
“累了，不想动。”

秦霄贤扭着腰试图自己去够那个位置，却因为被孟鹤堂掐着腰，怎么都够不着。

“你说点好听的，我考虑考虑。”  
“唔......哥哥......求你了......”

“不是这个，你自己知道我想听什么......”孟鹤堂捏了捏他胸前挺立的小豆豆。  
“嘶......”像是被捏疼了，秦霄贤皱了皱眉，像是在思考要说什么才能讨自家队长的欢心，像是下了决心一般长吐一口气，夹紧屁股，双眼微红，以一副柔弱可欺的模样盯着孟鹤堂。

“说。”孟鹤堂甚至饶有兴致地点起了一根烟。  
“孟哥哥......来操我......来干旋儿......旋儿想要被哥哥狠狠地操......啊……唔～～”秦霄贤扭着腰，甚至于冒着扭断腰的风险去亲吻孟鹤堂的脸。

孟小仙儿心里那根弦“嘣”地断了，猛吸了一口烟掰住秦霄贤的肩膀就开始顶腰，咕叽咕叽的水声混着两人的喘息声显得格外撩人，后穴一张一缩把孟鹤堂爽的不行不行的，小东西刚红完脸又开始浪，孟鹤堂扭过他的脸强迫他接受了一个带着烟草味儿的吻。  
热烫的烟灰落到腰上把秦霄贤激得一抖。

“咳咳......啊！！”突然被呛到让秦霄贤咳嗽了两声，刚想骂街却被戳到了敏感点，只能软下身子哼哼唧唧求队长放过他。看着小孩被折磨得满头大汗的样子，孟鹤堂甚是满意，玩心大起。

“旋儿，想吃吗？？这次放哪里呢？”  
“唔......不要......会不舒服......”

小孩儿精致俊俏的脸实在是太诱人，已经到了让人想去破坏的程度了。伸手握住挺立的小旋儿，常年打板儿磨出的老茧刮过顶端，激得秦霄贤全身发软，挺了挺腰，顶端渗出了浓稠的白色液体。

不应期的身体微微颤动，孟鹤堂趁虚而入，摆动着腰次次碾中敏感点，身下人爽的一抽一抽的，花穴不停地收缩，他在快要高潮之前撤了出来，那些东西正好就不偏不倚地落在了秦霄贤脸上，星星点点，看得孟鹤堂差点当场爆炸。

男人嘛，都是有点变态心理的。此时眼前的小家伙被自己“玩弄”得筋疲力尽，喘着气儿，胸腔起起伏伏，脸上还沾着不可名状的白色秽物，孟鹤堂悄咪咪摸出手机，咔嚓咔嚓留了底，心满意足了之后抱着他去浴室收拾了干净。  
本想着这孩子应该已经累得不行了，就暂且放过他，谁曾想他趴在浴缸里，不小心蹭到了自己那依旧坚挺的小兄弟，非要给自己咬，本着“躲不过不如享受”的原则，揪着小孩儿头发又来了一发深喉，于是第二组照片也留在了隐藏相册里。

整理完东西弄到半夜，看着小孩儿熟睡的模样，孟鹤堂心里那少有的母系情怀作祟，在脸颊印下一个吻，小孩儿砸吧砸吧嘴，翻了个身，大长手往自己腰上一扣，呼哧呼哧又睡了。

次日一早。 等孟鹤堂清醒了看着满地狼藉叹了口气，收拾好两人的衣服扔进洗衣机洗了晒了，把屋子收拾干净，还想着要不要给小孩儿做个早餐，但又想着让他多睡会儿就算了。坐在床边熬到了不得不出门的点，趴到小孩儿耳边：“旋儿......我走了啊......你再睡会儿，下午我给你打电话叫你起，别再迟到了啊，不然你那700的工资都不够我扣的了......”

“唔......知道了知道了！！你好啰嗦......你扣吧，反正扣完了就归你养我。”嘿，小东西起床气还挺大。  
怼完队长的秦霄贤直接昏睡过去。

下午。  
当秦霄贤以老头步晃进后台时，整个七队都懵了……今天是人最齐的一次，除了队长跟副队长，全在……头霄在线自闭……我秦凯旋他妈上辈子造了什么孽………

“孟鹤堂我cnm！！！唉哟我的腰……妈的脸疼......”秦老师的咆哮声大到活生生给湖广驱了个邪。

喔嚯，这下秦老师是“零售”的这件事整个七队都知道了。  
孙九香:子不教，父之过。我悔恨自己没来得及捂住儿子的嘴。

而七队队长这会儿又和搭档坐上了准备去商演的高铁。

“啊啾！！”  
“孟哥咋了？？感冒了？？”小先生探出一个圆咕隆咚的钢丝球脑袋。  
“没事……”  
然而坐在隔壁的八队队长斜了孟鹤堂一眼，满脸一副“有奸情”的样子，别以为你和那谁的py交易我不知道……  
孟鹤堂转过头对上张云雷的眼神被他盯得全身发毛。

=============================

后记:  
后来孟鹤堂回队里受到了整个七队的夹道欢迎。  
“孟哥牛逼！！” “队长牛逼！！”

除了某个气敷敷的螳螂精。  
“孟鹤堂你给我过来！！”螳螂精气急败坏地揪着队长的耳朵把他拉进了里屋，留下了风中凌乱的小先生和一地的七队队员。

小先生:旋儿什么时候这么野了？？敢揪先生耳朵了？？只不过他没敢说出来。

“旋儿……生我气啦？？”  
“没有。”瘪瘪嘴。  
“你有。”  
“我说了我他妈没……唔！！！”孟鹤堂及时拦截了他的口吐芬芳。

后来当队长神清气爽出了屋，螳螂精高出他一头跟在后面满脸通红跟个怨妇似的，全七队:没眼看……

秦霄贤拉不下脸，只好去咯叽嚯嚯他爸了……  
队长:九香你辛苦了，我私人给你涨工资……


End file.
